Endless Days Of Mayhem
by SwallowtailSoul4evr
Summary: Johan Anderson, a newly turned orphan is taken in by an old friend of his parents and his wacky family. There, new bonds are formed and new relationships are blossomed. Will Johan be able to capture the heart of a certain brown eyed boy? NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Day 1

Hihihihihihi! :D I'm really excited cuz this is my first fanfict and all. ^_^ Please pardon any grammer or spelling mistakes. I'll try to correct any if I spot them. :D :D I hope that you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer:  
>I don't own Johan who is from Yugioh GX but I do own the other character mentioned as I created him. :D<p>

Enjoy! ~

Day 1

It was huge. That, was the only thought that ran through my mind when I got out of the car.

''Welcome to your new home Johan!'' my new stepdad, Terence cheerfully exclaimed. He was currently in his late thirties nearing early fourties and had light brown hair with blonde streaks in it. To top it off, he had peridot green eyes which were extremely light. For all I know, he could have been a surfer! Terence jogged to the bak of the car and opened the boot.

''Come on. Let's move a little bit faster now shall we? Chop Chop,'' he chided.

I quickly dashed to the back of the car and grabbed my dark green suitcase while slinging my onyx black duffle bag over my shoulder. I shielded my eyes with my free hand and thought, good bye Norway, hello Japan.

I hope that you guys enjoyed it! Please review and rate so I can decide whether to continue writing. If I get at least 5 reviews I promise to make the next chappie much longer than this one! :D :D

Thank You! :D

3 SwallowtailSoul4evr 


	2. Day 2

Hey all! :D :D I was too excited to wait for the reviews to come in so I decided to just continue with the story. :D :D My apologies if anyone found the first chapter a tad too short. Hope this makes up to it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned from Yugioh and Yugioh GX...though I wish I did. :D

Enjoy~ 3

Day 2

I'll admit, Terence sure knew how to make me feel at home. The interior design of the mansion was European just like back home. The terms that he used to call the rooms were also pretty much nearly the same as the ones I used before.

''Johan, your room's on the third floor. You can't miss it because my little girl placed a huge sign board outside that says,'' he dramatically paused,'' Welcome to our family, Johan!''

I tried not to laugh but the room next to us was howling with laughter. Terence spun on his heels and faced its direction. ''I knew I was talented but not this much,'' he said, eyebrows wagging a little,'' Aren't you going to come out and say hello to your new little brother?''

Little, I thought. Take note to self, you're possibly not the youngest in house, but you are definitely not the oldest.

''I think our new 'little brother', would greatly appreciate it if you don't call him that,'' a baritone voice behind me said. I spun around to face the speaker,  
>obviously taken by surprise.<p>

There chuckled a tan boy with golden hair which was partially covered with indigo and black highlights. He had sharp angular crimson blood eyes which now twinkled with amusement as he eyed me. I also noticed that despite the bright rays of the sun, this guy was completely cladded in black and leather. He had a black tee on with grey leather vest with was had silver buckles hanging from the sleeves. He also had a pair of skinny black jeans showing off his long and slean legs and two belts, both white, hung around his waist. One for holding his jeans up and the other as an accesory. His punky look was completed with a pair of black pointy shoes. He kind of reminded me of those rock bands that played heavy metal.

''Ni-saaaaaaaan! I told you to wait for me!'' a voice behind him yelled. And in ran a girl about a head shorter than him with midnight black hair with baby pink streaks in it. Her blue sapphire eyes now showed annoyance which was narrowed at the boy who came in before her. The girl was wearing a sky blue short sleeved hoodie with a white mini skirt which had a gray belt hooked around it. Her look was completed with a pair of black stockings and a pair of high red sneakers. She annoyingly placed her hands on her waist before narrowing her eyes at the boy. What was amazing that despite the fact that she was upset, she still looked as if she just walked off the runway.

She frowned and angrily exclaimed,'' Ni-San! I thought I told you to wait for me! It's not really nice of you to make Seto-chan carry in all the groceries that we got!''

The boy, who she called 'Ni-san', deeply chuckled. Luckily, Terence intervened before an all scale sibiling war broke out. ''Yami, your sister's right. Go and help out your cousin. I'm sure your sister would love to help but she just recovered from her injury. And there's absolutely no way am I letting my little angel go out and melt in the hot sun,'' he fatherly chided.

The girl cringed at the 'little angel' part but wholeheartedly nodded her head.  
>''After you guys finish bringing them in and settle down, I'll bring out some ice tea and those cookies that we just got ok?'' she sweetly asked while batting her eyelashes at her older brother.<p>

He gave a sigh of surrender before giving her a rueful smile. Yami stooped down to give her a peck on the forehead,''Could you put in some lemon while your at it? Seto likes it that way,'' he said while ruffling her hair. She dutifully nodded before he took off for the door to help out my new unknown cousin.

Terence cleared his throat catching the attention of both me and and the girl.  
>He walked over to the girl and draped an arm around her shoulders and said with a slight twinge of pride,''Johan, meet your younger sister. Shana.''<p>

My jaw dropped, this cute little girl, was my younger sister? I gleefully did an applause in my head. Boy am I one lucky guy or what? Shana stuck out a hand and cheerfully exclaimed,''Hey, welcome to the family!'' she warmly said,''My name's Shana but my older brothers call me,''

''Ange!'' a voice from behind cut in. The three of us froze and turned to face this newcomer. This time, my jaw dropped again and nearly kissed the ground.  
>Who is that? It was the only thought that was running through my mind when I laid my eyes on him.<p>

Who's this person who surprised them? (No its not Judai. :D) How did Johan survive on his first day? Stay tuned to find out more in the next chappie! :D

It was so fun to write this chapter since I could dress up Yami, Johan and my OC according to my fashion taste. For those who can't imagine Yami's outfit,  
>just imagine the outfit that he wore for Dungeon Dice Monsters plus the silver belts looping around his hips and the silver buckles dangling from the sleeves.<br>For Shana's outfit, it was completely inspired from an outfit one of friends wore on an outing and it was sooooo cute! :D

Hope you guys help me pursue this 'writing career' by rating and reviewing.  
>They'll be welcomed with open arms, good or bad. :D Until next time!<p>

Signing off,  
>SwallowtailSoul4evr 3<p> 


	3. Day 3

Hey everyone! :D I'm back. ^_^ Firstly, I like to thank YAOIfangirl1996 for reviewing my story. You have have no idea how much that review meant to me when I saw it in my inbox after I woke up. I was practically giggling some mad person. :D So, this chapter is a form of thanks to my first reviewer and maybe my only reader. I better shut up now so you guys can read. :D Sorry for any mistakes! :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX. I wish I did though. .

Alrighty then! Enough with the chit chat. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

Continuing from last time...

''Ange!'' a voice from behind cut in. The three of us froze and turned to face this newcomer. This time, my jaw dropped again and nearly kissed the ground.  
>Who is that? It was the only thought that was running through my mind when I laid my eyes on him.<p>

[Insert line]

His bronze skin looked like it was sun-kissed and had bleached blonde hair.  
>The boy also lavender purple eyes which was deeply outlined by kohl to show off it's shape more.<p>

''Malik-Ni!'' Shana happily greeted,'' You're back early. How was your day?''

He deeply chuckled,'' It was fine sweetie,'' he walked over to ruffle her hair which made her cutely pout. Damn it, I thought, didn't this girl know that her cuteness was being displayed so openly?

''...han! Johan-san!'' my head immediately snapped up.

''Hai?'' I asked, peering through my bangs. Shana's cheeks puffed and a pout was starting to form again. Malik saw this exchange and gave a silent laugh before hopping on one foot while clutching the other one in silent pain. I then looked back at Shana and saw she had an extremely annoyed look. From the corner of my eye, I saw Terence quietly slip out of the room and disappear to god only knows where.

''Johan-san?''

''Hmmm?'' I asked, breaking my unknow train of thought. She gave a knowing sigh and said,'' If you want, Malik-ni and I could give you a tour of the house and show you where your room is at the same time.''

I flashed her a grateful smile,'' Thank you very much. I hope I'm not intruding into your time.''

Shana's face immediately lit up like a two thousand watt bulb,'' Come on!  
>You're room is on the same floor as mine which is the...''<p>

'' Third floor sweetie,'' Malik said before swooping down to give her a peck on the cheek,'' I'll see you later during tea time.''

Malik got up and was making his way to the staircase but was unfortunately stopped by the sudden loud banging of the door.

''Malik! Open up! I know youre in there!'' Malik immediately cringed up and mutterd,'' Dammit!''

* * *

><p>Shana's POV<p>

He was a slightly tan boy with teal green hair and had sparkling emerald eyes which were now staring at me. It was as if his eyes were looking through my very soul. This made me feel extremely uneasy. I gave him a quick from top to bottom scan. He was wearing a navy blue vest and had a pair of long black jeans. His look was completed with a pair of white sneakers with blue shoelaces.

Slung over his shoulder was a onyx black duffle bag. And on his right stood a light peridot green suitcase. Ni-san deeply chuckled making me remember that I was in the midst of pursuing him.

I placed my hands on my hips and dangerously narrowed my eyes at the culprit. I frowned and angrily exclaimed,'' Ni-san! I thought I told you to wait for me! It's not really nice of you to make Seto-chan carry in all the groceries that we got!''

Yami Ni-san deeply chuckled. A vein started pulsing a little quick to my liking on my forehead and I tighly clutched my hand until I could feel my fingernails drawing a little bit of blood out of my palm.

'Yami, your sister's right. Go and help out your cousin. I'm sure your sister would love to help but she just recovered from her injury. And there's absolutely no way am I letting my little angel go out and melt in the hot sun,'' he fatherly chided.

I cringed at the whole 'little angel' part but wholeheartedly nodded my head. ''After you guys finish bringing them in and settle down, I'll bring out some of the ice tea and cookies that we just got ok?'' I sweetly asked while batting my eyelashes at Yami-Ni, knowing very well that he would give in.

And true enough, he heaved a sigh of defeat and gave me a rueful smile while I silently cheered in my head. Yami-Ni stooped down and gave me a peck on the forehead,'' Could you put in some lemon while you are at it? Seto likes it that way,'' he said while ruffling my hair. I dutifully nodded before he went outside to help Seto-chan. Dad cleared his throat which caught my attention and the other boy's. Dad walked over to me and casually draped an arm around my shoulders and said with, a slight twinge of pride,'' Johan, meet your younger sister, Shana.

I saw Johan's jaw drop and silently giggled at this action. I stuck out my hand and cheerfully exclaimed,'' Hey, welcome to the family!'' I warmly said,'' My name's Shana but my older brothers call me-''

''Ange!'' a voice I knew very well exclaimed. All of us turned to face my the direction of the voice. There stood another of my elder brothers, hands on his hip and with a smirk plastered on his face.

''Malik-Ni!'' I happily greeted,'' You're back early. How was your day?''

He deeply chuckled,'' It was fine sweetie,'' Malik-Ni walked over to ruffle my hair which made me pout. I hated it when they did it, but being the baby of the family, there are some exceptions. I glanced over at Johan-san and saw him staring at me which made my cheeks go warm. I walked over to stand in front of him and waved my hand in his face.

''Johan-san? Johan! Johan-san!'' his head suddenly snapped up and made me take a step back.

''Hai?'' he asked while peering at me through his bangs. I puffed my cheeks with annoyance. I saw Malik-Ni silently laughing at the side and wham! He started hopping around while clutching his foot like a baby. My eyebrow twitched, why do I have such a stupid brother to even begin with? I wondered.  
>I soon realised that Dad had somehow slippped out of the room without me noticing. I shrugged my shoulders, oh well, makes it easier to beat up Malik-Ni though, I silently thought. I returnded my gaze to Johan-san to only find that he was lost in his thoughts...again.<p>

I heaved a sigh,'' Johan-san?''

''Hmmm?''

I gave out another sigh,'' If you want, Malik-Ni and I could give you a tour of the house and show you where your room is at the same time.''

Johan-san then flashed me a smile. Wahhh, I thought, it's too bright! '' Thank you very much. I hope I'm not intruding into your time.''

Those words immediately made me smile to my fullest. At least someone in this house will have manners, I thought with amusement.'' Come on!'' I cheerfully said,'' You're room is on the same floor as mine which is the...''

''Third floor sweetie,'' Malik-Ni cut in. He swooped down and gave me a peck on the cheek,'' I'll see you later during tea time.''

Malik-Ni got up and was about to make his way to the staircase only to be stopped by the sudden loud banging on the door.

''Malik!'' An all too familiar voice shouted,'' Open up! I know you're in there!'' From the corner of my eye, I saw Malik-Ni cringe. For a moment there, I pitied him for the storm that he was about to go through. And if I hadn't paid attention, I would have missed the silent ''Damn it'' that Malik-Ni muttered.

* * *

><p>Wow! This chapter was...long. I only meant to stop at the end of Johan's POV but...haha. Guess I got carried away. Anyway, I just wanted to find out from all the future reviewers, do you think I should alternate the POVs or just stick to Johan since he is one of the MC's [main character]? Also,<br>any requests of who should be part of Johan's new whacky family? Preferably someone in Yugioh GX 'cuz Malik, Yami and Seto are all from Yugioh.

So! Who do you think is the one who was finding Malik? Why was he so insistent on meeting him? Who else would Johan meet up during his stay with his new family? Stay tuned to the next chapter! :D Reviews, comments and insults to this story are welcomed as anything that is related to this story will be taken seriously as I really want to improve in both my style of writing and my plotting of storylines. :D :D

See you guys in the next chapter! :D :D Please review and rate and once again, a big THANK YOU to YAOIfangirl1996 for my first review. :D

Mata Ne~! :D

Swallowtailsoul4evr


	4. Day 4

Ok, firstly I want to say a big thank you to **Magician of Khemet** for being the second reviewer to review my story. :D I'd really appreciate it! :D Also I like to make an announcement, I'll only update if there's a review for my stories. Cuz if there's no one reading, I don't really find the point of even continuing. So I was wondering whether this story was a bit too dry. Therefore, I'll be starting another story. It's also a Yugioh crossover.  
>Another type of story will be coming out soon as well and its not related to Yugioh in any way. Oh and because my EOYS (End of Years) are coming up, I would not be updating until the third or fourth week of October. Meaning that this chapter and the other story will be last things I'll be doing before my exams. All righty! Enough with the chit-chat. Here's the story!<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh and Yugioh GX characters mentioned in this story. I wish I did though...<p>

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Continuing from last time...<strong>

_''Malik!'' An all too familiar voice shouted,'' Open up! I know you're in there!'' From the corner of my eye, I saw Malik-Ni cringe. For a moment there, I pitied him for the storm that he was about to go through. And if I hadn't paid attention, I would have missed the silent ''Damn it'' that Malik-Ni muttered._

Day 4

[Unknown POV]

I growled in annoyance at the lack of response. That stupid cousin of mine, just had to be a total jerk and push all the responsibilities of the project to me.

''But someone's coming over today and Dad insisted that I be back early,'' I said, my voice dripping with venom. So what? Uncle Terence already told us that he was adopting someone uh, was it his close friend's son? Or was it his nephew? Bah, I couldn't care less. People follow my orders, not the other way around. Unfortunately, some people (Malik), just can't seem to get the hint! I climbed up the grey marble slabs called stairs and walked to the brown oak door.

Knock Knock Knock!

''Malik!'' I loudly hollered,''I know you're in there! Come out!'' I heard sounds of shuffling the whisps of whispered conversations from outisde. I folded my arms and added,'' If you don't open up now, I swear-''

The door suddenly forcefully swung open and nearly hit my nose,'' What do you want?'' an annoyed voice asked. I looked down and to my surprise saw the last person I was expecting.

''Shana?''

My youngest cousin, Sakurano Shana, rolled her eyes,'' Yeah? I didn't know my name was that hard to remember.'' She had her hands placed on her hips, a sign that showed she was very annoyed. Her sapphire blue eyes glaring daggers at me only further enforced my analysis. And something else also told me, that if I didn't say what I was here for, I was going to be part of the menu for dinner. Whether I like it or not. ''Is that stupid brother of-ow! Fine! Where the freaking hell is Malik? Don't tell me he's not at home because I saw his motorcycle parked outside.''

While saying this, I had lifted my head and had my snootiest expression but standing in front of Shana and being pinned down by her icy cold glare only made my conscience scream louder to get away from her before I got frozen to death. The wonders of being the youngest, I sarcastically thought.

I heard her sigh and could hear the acid dripping from her voice,'' Malik-Ni's in the garage. He knows that you'll never cross paths with Ryo-Oni but,'' her lips suddenly formed a smirk,'' There's a first time for everything right? I already told Ryo-Oni what happened so he's gonna have his ass whooped by both sides.

My jaw snapped open as I saw the mischievious glint in her eyes sparkle. Wow, and I thought I was dominating...and evil. This girl could really be scary when needed. No wonder no one dared to displease her.

''So are you going to come in and find him or are you just going to stay there gulping like a goldfish?'' Shana's words snapped me back into reality. That's right, there was an ass that needed whooping in this house. I rolled my eyes at her domineering tone as I stepped in. And surprise surprise! Who do we have here? He was a slightly tan boy with teal green hair and had sparkling emerald eyes which were now wondering around the foyer. He was wearing a navy blue vest and had a pair of long black jeans. His look was completed with a pair of white sneakers with blue shoelaces. A peridot green suitcase stood next to him and on top rested an onyx black duffle bag.

Who is this guy? I thought.

* * *

><p>Well. This is my last update before I take a break to study. And did anyone notice the <strong>'[Unknown POV]'<strong>? Well, I really didn't write this chapter without having a character in mind. There are clues in the beginning of the chapter to tell you who it is. :D In my opinion, it's really quite obvious. ^^ So, please rate and review, both good or bad, will be welcomed with open arms. And leave a review on your guess about the charcter. :D :D Till the 4th week of October! 3

Signing off,

Swallowtailsoul4evr


	5. Day 5

HEEEYYYY! I AMM BAAACCCKKK! Sorry for the really late mum needed help at work so I've been unable to seat in fornt of com for the past few days. Really sorry. But to make it up to you guys and to celebrate my return, ^^ I'm gonna be posting up 3 new chapters this week. One would be this, the other would be reunited and the last one would be the new story that I think I told you guys about. If I didn't, I'll say it now.  
>:D :D My new fanfict is about the prince of tennis so I hope you guys would read it and continue to give me your continous support. No Silent readers!<br>Please rate and review it! Now I'm gonna shut up and let you read!

Disclaimer: I will now and never own Yugioh or Yugioh GX

* * *

><p>Continuing from last time...<p>

_He was a slightly tan boy with teal green hair and had sparkling emerald eyes which were now wondering around the foyer. He was wearing a navy blue vest and had a pair of long black jeans. His look was completed with a pair of white sneakers with blue shoelaces. A peridot green suitcase stood next to him and on top rested an onyx black duffle bag._

_Who is this guy? I thought._

* * *

><p>Day 5<p>

Damn you Malik-Ni, I acidly thought. This guy, seriously had to learn how to not burden people with his problems. But, it doesn't matter, I gave an evil smirk. Oni-chan is gonna kick his butt once I let him know the full story. Plus, since Jun-chan's here, he's gonna get two doses of ass-whooping! Serves him right for being such an irresponsible jerk! I inwardly cackled, temporally forgetting about Johan-San who was looking at me with a strange look on his face.

" Shana-San?" my head shot up and a sweet smile now replaced the smirk that was formerly there," Yes Johan-San?" I could see mental sweat-drops trickling down the air behind Johan-San.

" You were about to show me my room..."

" Give me a minute," I turned my attention back to Jun-chan," Once you're done whooping his butt, could you bring him and get Oni-chan out of the garage? We've got cake today," I ended with a bright smile. I could tell that Jun-chan was deciding against whether to scold and run or scold and eat.

" I'll see you later," with that, Jun-chan turned around and walked towards the direction of the garage. While I, started making my way towards the stairwell.  
>" Your room's just next to mine 'cause next to me," I paused and looked at him in the eye," You're the second youngest. Our oldest sibling is Ryo Oni-chan who's turning twenty this year."<p>

" Wait wait wait," I stopped at the third step and turned around," Wouldn't that mean you and him have a six year difference?" I stonily gazed at him.

" Yah," I continued making my way up the stairs, expecting him to follow,''My Nee-chan and I are the only females here. Including you and papa, there's eight of us. Ryo Oni-chan, Yami-Ni, Malik-Ni, Ni-San, nee-chan, you, me and papa." I paused for awhile, letting him soak up this piece of new information.

" So this means you and I are somewhat at the bottom. Uncle Terence and Ryo-san's at the top followed by...?"

" Nee-chan, Yami-Ni, Malik-Ni and Ni-San," I paused again," But trust me, none of them look like their age so it's ok if you mix up the way to call them. I'm not really sure about Oni-chan and Nee-chan but I definitely know that Malik-Ni, Yami-Ni and Ni-San would allow you to be on a first name basis with them."

" What about you?" was the reply that came. I wryly smiled and slowly turned around to see that a cheeky smile was plastered on Johan-san's.

" When you actually think about it, you're older than me because you've lived here longer then I have. But if we talk about reality, I'm much older than you and to a certain extent I'll be insulting you by calling you Nee-chan if I have to," was the cheeky reply that I received.

I could not help but burst out laughing and painfully clutched my sides. I could feel Johan-san's questioning gaze which only made my laughing worse. I tried to take in a deep breath but only burst out laughing again. " What?"

I wiped away imaginary tears from my eyes," No, it's just the way that you said, you're really interesting ya know that?" I took in a deep breath and straightly stood up," Didn't I already say when we first met? You can call me shana. Or, Nana like my Oni-chan calls me."

I mentally shuddered at the birth of this nickname but immediately shrugged it off. " Is it alright with you? For me to call you Nana I mean."

" Why not?" I shot back.

Johan-San gave me a two thousand watt smile," Since you're on a first name basis with me, please use my first name as well," I pondered at the offer and carefully considered all the nicknames I could call him.

" Jah," I began," What about Jo-chan or Jo-Ni?" the now dubbed, Jo-Ni widely smiled.

" Jo-Ni it is."

* * *

><p>SO SO SO? How was it? Did you guess the unknow POV correctly?<br>Good for you if you did! I actually had Day 6 done but I accidentally deleted it, *bangs head against wall* so I'm currently trying to remember what I wrote. It was so annoying to find out that I deleted it. Anyway, the 3 chapters maybe the only things I might be posting this week cause I'll be desperatly trying to recall my storyline. And I'm really sorry if any of you found this chapter a little short. I'll make the next one a little longer to make it up to you guys. Until the next update! ^^

^^ Ja ne!


End file.
